Amigos desde la Infancia
by Neko-girl200
Summary: Un amigo de la infancia de Akane regresa a buscarla , ellos tuvieron un pasado muy triste y los Tendo lo saben , este amigo pondrá muy celoso a Ranma , que pasara? que fue lo que paso en esos 2?, Ranma dejara de ser un bb llorón y declararse a Akane de una buena ves antes de que sea muy tarde ? si quieren saber pues ... pasen a leer :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D que tal criaturitas del señor jaja okno.-.

Bueno soy nueva en esto y pues amo este anime y también su manga y me anime a crear una historia :'D ,Pues los personajes no me pertenecen jajaja.

** Reencuentro**

Era una hermosa mañana en Nerima, y como de costumbre se puede ver en el dojo Tendo a una joven pareja peleándose como siempre , minutos después se puede observar como el chico sale volando por el cielo

-Ranma idiota- decía la menor de las Tendo muy molesta mientras cogía sus cosas rápidamente para ir a la escuela– Ya me voy! _ grito mientras salía corriendo

-Que tengas un buen día – Dijo Kasumi con su sonrisa imborrable

En el camino Akane pensaba en lo que había pasado esta mañana

-Flashback-

Akane estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos, quería darles una "linda" sorpresa

-_listo ya está_ – pensó mientras llevaba "la delicia" que había preparado a la mesa (pobre familia :s)

-waa huele horrible – se expresó el chico de la trenza mientras bajaba de su cuarto a desayunar – porque no dejaste que Kasumi haga el desayuno por dios Akane cuando entenderás que no sabes cocinar ni un huevo sabes freír –

-Cállate idiota! , ella también me ayudo – frunció el ceño Akane mientras levantaba un puño para golpearlo -porque mejor no te callas y lo pruebas- extendió el plato para que él lo probara

Con un gesto de asco Ranma lo alejo-Hay no me quiero morir aun-

-tu….IDIOTA- ya lo iva a golpear pero de pronto aparecieron Ukyo y Shampoo rompiendo parte de la pared para entrar , se tiraron encima de Ranma para abrasarlo sin darse cuenta botaron el "delicioso" desayuno que Akane preparo.

-Airen! , Shampoo traer desayuno preparado con mucho amor para airen , probarlo y luego tener cita con Shampoo- se aferró más al cuello del chico –

-Ran-chan , no le hagas caso a esta ,ten toma lo que yo te prepare el mío es el mejor – decía Ukyo mientras trataba de besarlo.

-y-ya bastaa detengan-se- trato de hablar y de soltarse el chico pero las muchachas lo tenían bien sujetado

-Ranma IDIOTA, si quieres probar su comida pero no la mía no? , QUE TONTO!-dijo esto mientras lo mando a volar por los cielos.

- Fin del Flashback-

-_Ranma que tonto eres siempre estas con esas… comprendo de que son tus amigas pero… siempre vienen a MI casa y te abrasan y hasta te besan y tú no haces nada, si supieras que yo … un momento ! Porque tengo que estar pensando en un tonto pervertido , mujeriego , anormal todo el tiempo ,yo solo estoy molesta porque se meten a mi casa sin mi permiso maldita la hora que me comprometieron contigo! __– _Pensaba cada vez más furiosa Akane

Mientras tanto en algún árbol de la ciudad

-Esa tonta siempre lanzándome como si fuera cualquier cosa , no entiendo que hice esta vez , hoy no tuve la culpa de nada Ukyo y Shampoo vinieron a darme el desayuno , yo no quería pero ellas se me abalanzaron , y Akane se puso celosa , tengo que explicarle lo que paso , no lo entiendo porque se pone así si ella es la única ….. Un momento porque tengo que darle explicaciones a una tonta marimacho , con cuerpo de gorila será mi prometida pero es contra mi voluntad eso no cuenta … o sí?-Decía esto mientras iva saltando de tejado en tejado para alcanzar a su prometida a la escuela

En la escuela Ranma trato de explicarle lo que sucedió pero Akane no le hacía caso lo ignoraba y por alguna razón eso a Ranma le dolía y no entendía , se ponía más molesto al sentir ese sentimiento y mucho peor que la peliazul lo ignoraba , decidió dejarla tranquila hasta la salida ahí de seguro lo escucharía.

Y ya en la hora de salida, estaba Ranma como siempre subido al barandal de la cerca y a Akane caminando mirando hacia un costado ya no estaba tan molesta pero no le gustaba que siempre pase lo mismo, ninguno se dirige la palabra hasta que Ranma decidió romper el silencio

-Oye Akane…. –le llano el chico de la trenza miraba a otro lado por alguna razón tenía vergüenza

- ... -

-oye... te estoy hablando –

- ... -

Ranma no soporto mas no le gustaba que lo ignoren mucho menos que **SU** prometida lo ignore dio un salto y termino delante de la chica, y ella sin impresionarse suspira y no dice nada.

-Oye Akane no me ignores te estoy hablando hazme caso! – dijo casi gritando

- mm… aah( suspiro ) esta bn dime que quieres – la chica lo miro y decidió escucharlo sin mucha atención pero en el fondo sí que le importaba

- primero que nada quiero decirte de que Shampoo y Ukyo se me pegaron a mí y no podía quitármelas de encima, segundo: no fue mi culpa que ellas vinieran y botaran lo que preparaste de desayuno no fue mi culpa , y tercero ya basta de ignorare eso es muy infantil – dijo Ranma ya casi molesto

- está bien admito que esta vez no fue tu culpa, no me molesta de que botaran lo que prepare , no me importa si se te tiran encima (-_bueno… si un poco .. espera no claro que no solo que no puedo dejar que pisoteen mi orgullo así! .. a quien engaño si me importa ..) _lo que me si me importa es que siempre tienen que entrar a mi casa destruir todo y solo porque estas tu ahí , y nunca dices nada y haces como si nada cuando destruyen todo por ti , eso es lo que me molesta – dijo Akane ya molestándose un poco

Ranma no pudo decir nada , ella tenía razón cuantas veces sus "prometidas" venían destruían parte de la casa , trataban mal a Akane , insultándola como si tuvieran derecho era todo cierto y esta vez Ranma no quería que Akane se molestara mas .

-Y-yo de verdad no me puse a pensar en eso…Akane perdóname prometo hablar con ellas lo juro – dijo cabizbajo y muy sonrojado

Akane se sorprendió bastante no esperaba esa reacción de su prometido, le pareció tan lindo.

-Muy bien estas perdonado , pero que no se te olvide de decirles si?- dijo esto mientras daba una hermosa sonrisa de esas que deja embobado a cualquiera en especial a Ranma

- okey…- dijo mirando a otro lado para que su prometida no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, le encantaba que Akane sonriera así en especial si esa sonrisa era dirigida a él.

Cuando llegaron al dojo Tendo Akane se fue a bañar, justo antes de cenar ese día Akane tenía un presentimiento muy raro, uno como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, como si quisiera gritar y llorar desesperadamente no lo entendía.

-_qué raro…Porque me siento así… Debe ser porque estoy muy estresad mmm… si de hecho debe ser por eso- _pensaba mientras se relajaba en la ducha . Lo que no se imaginaba Akane es que una visita esa noche cambiaria todo para ella .. Y para Ranma .

Mientras que abajo en el comedor

-Familia la cena esta lista – decía Kasumi mientras ponía los platos

-Ya era hora Kasumi me moría de hambre – decía Nabiki mientras se sentaba en su lugar

-Lo siento mucho, no encontraba algunos ingredientes y tuve que ir a comprar más –

Se acercó un panda con un cartel en le mano -"bien es hora de comer" –

Entonces bajo Ranma y se sentó en su sitio comenzaron a comer y el no dejaba de mirar las escaleras a ver si venia su prometida y al ver q no llegaba y casi todos terminaban de comer pregunto

-y Akane?- pregunto el chico tratando de no hacer notar su preocupación mientras comía.

-se está duchando cuñadito, ¿Qué acaso quieres verla ya ?- dijo Nabiki con un tono juguetón al ver la reacción de su cuñado poniéndose rojo como un tomate .

-Q-que está diciendo quien quisiera ver a un marimacho como ella bañándose ni q estuviera loco-

-Pues.. Tu quisieras verla – Nabiki trataba de ponerlo lo más sonrojado posible

- hay ya cállate ¬¬ - dijo Ranma mirando a otro lado aun sonrojado , SIP Nabiki logro su objetivo ….nuevamente .

-Ya basta por favor estamos en la mesa respeten – dijo el patriarca de la casa –Nabiki deja de estar molestando a Ranma el solo estaba preocupado por Akane –

-Pero yo no está.- fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta .

-yo atiendo no se preocupen - dijo Kasumi que se levantó a atender la puerta y cuando abrió nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con una gran sorpresa .

-Buenas noches quien…. – no dijo más se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a aquel muchacho

Era un muchacho muy guapo de hermosos ojos celestes y pelo negro que le caían sobre la cara como mechones, era alto se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, estaba muy sonrojado parecía como si hubiese corrido mucho

-A-ka-ne… don-donde e-esta… Akan- decía el muchacho muy agitado y de pronto se desmayó.

Todos se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron a ver que sucedía

-Kasumi hija pero que esta pasand...- no dijo nada más, al ver al muchacho se quedó inmóvil y muy MUY sorprendido.

- No puede ser… enserio volvió por ella –Nabiki se tapó la boca con la mano de la impresión

- Quien es?- pregunto Ranma

- Bueno .. el… pues .. Mira no es momento de explicaciones, por favor Ranma ayúdame a llevarlo a el cuarto de invitados a que descanse el muchacho se ve muy enfermo – dijo Soun con cara de preocupación

- está bien pero no entiendo lo que está pasando –mientras levantaba al chico para llevarlo

- hay cuñadito si supieras lo que va a pasar –agrego Nabiki mientras se iva al cuarto de invitados

- P-pero que está pasando –Genma ya estaba de nuevo como un humano ,estaba algo preocupado al ver la cara de los Tendo cuando apareció el muchacho.

- Tío es mejor que llevemos al chico a descansar luego te explicaremos – corría Kasumi tras unos medicamentos .

_**Continuara :3 ,**_

_**jeje espero que les haya gustado seguiría escribiendo pero es muy tarde y mi no tener tiempo , no me critiquen mucho si? Soy nueva jaja D: , si tienen alguna sugerencia no se olviden de mandarme msm ;) , buenoo hasta la próxima criaturitas del señor :***_


	2. Chapter 2 Retrocediendo el tiempo

Olaa criaturitas del señor :D tiempo que no escribo , de veras lo siento D: estoy en exámenes finales y mi computadora se malogro y tuve q esperar semanas para que lo arreglen :'c bueno ya no los aburro más :3 jeje aquí está el nuevo cap.! Yeeee :3 jeje

**Volviendo el tiempo atrás**

Al llegar ya al cuarto de invitados Kasumi comenzó a ponerle pañuelos en la frente del muchacho pues este tenía una fiebre muy alta , todos se sentaron a su alrededor sin decir nada , uno lo miraban con curiosidad , otros lo miraban con preocupación y se miraban entre ellos a ver si alguno tenía idea que hacia el muchacho aquí , y el ultimo … bueno el ultimo era el más curioso de 5 , sentía algo de celos y molestia al saber que "ese" tenía que ver algo con el pasado de su prometida .

-ya no aguanto nos va a decir quien es si o no? – pregunto Ranma ya con su curiosidad al limite

- Esta bien… Verán cuando Akane era pequeña ustedes saben q su madre murió –al decir esto Nabiki y Kasumi miraron a un lado con la mirada llena de tristeza – El día del entierro Akane salió corriendo al patio trasero y se escondió detrás de unos árboles a llorar, tratamos de consolarla pero ella simplemente no quería ver a nadie-

-Flashback-

-Akane hija … tienes que entender que mamá ahora está en un lugar mejor por favor sal de ahí – Soun trato de cargarla pero Akane lo empujo no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que retrocediera

-NO VETE ,VETE! SOLO VERE A MAMÁ- decía entre llantos la niña mientras trataba de ocultar su cara entre sus piernas.

…por favor has caso a papá debemos estar unidos en esto- trataba de hacerle entender Kasumi a su hermanita.

Akane no la escucho seguía llorando amargamente no soportaba la idea de q no vería a su madre de nuevo.

-Déjenla necesita estar sola al menos un momento –dijo Nabiki con calma aunque en sus ojos se veía lo contrario tenia las mismas ganas de llorar y de gritar – No los va a escuchar – sin decir más se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa

- Tiene razón ella no nos escuchara es mejor dejarla sola – Soun tomo de la mano a la pequeña Kasumi y se la llevo a dentro. Mientras la más pequeña de los Tendo seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

- Fin del Flashback-

-Mientras mi pequeña seguía llorando apareció el – al decir esto miro al muchacho – por alguna razón él se quedó con Akane hasta que termino de llorar y comenzaron a hablar supongo que ella le explico porque estaba así , y por eso él le prometió que estaría siempre con ella y justo en ese momento apareció el padre del niño y le dijo que se alejara de Akane y que era malo juntarse con gente que no era de su nivel social , yo escuche esto y le reclame , él era un hombre de dinero por lo cual se creía superior después de esto se llevó al niño y este que miraba a Akane con tristeza Akane no quería que se valla ya se había encariñado con el pero fue muy tarde –

-Flashback-

Akane seguía llorando muy triste – Mami porque te fuiste , fue porque me porte mal? O porque no hice la tarea? O porque no hice mi cama? , mami perdóname – seguía llorando pensando que su mamá se murió por su culpa.

En eso pasaba un niño muy lindo de hermosos ojos color celestes que se percató que al lado había un dojo y se escuchaba un llanto se acercó un poco al mural de madera que estaba con alguno que otro agujero y al ver por el vio a una pequeña de casi su misma edad llorando , le dio tanta tristeza su llanto que decidió entrar para consolarla , entro sin que nadie lo viera y al acercarse , se sonrojo un poco pues a pesar de que Akane era aún pequeña su belleza era mucha .

-Oye porque lloras niña?- le pregunto el niño agachándose para verle bien la cara.

Akane se asustó un poco porque no sabía de donde había salido ese niño pero igual le contesto.

-Quién eres?, que haces en mi casa?- estaba asustada pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era.

-Oh cierto jeje olvide decirte como me llamo , Soy Natsune Hashimoto y tú?-

-Akane …Akane Tendo y dime que haces aquí?- se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó su vestidito.

- Perdón solo que escuche que llorabas y quería saber que te pasaba, me dirás porque lloras?-

-Yo …- comenzó a llorar de nuevo-Acaba de morir mi mamá-

-No le veo nada malo, solo paso eso...qué alivio pensé que había pasado otras cosa - murmuro para sí mismo Ranma que había pensado que este era un ex novio de Akane , sin percatarse que Nabiki lo había escuchado.

-Eso no es todo cuñadito- lo miro ,seria al verla Ranma sabía que algo malo había pasado – Papá…por qué no les sigues contando-

- si… después de esto le dije que no quería que viera a ese niño de nuevo , ello no me dijo nada solo miro al suelo y se fue , nadie se dio cuenta que el muchacho seguía viendo a Akane en las noches y en las tardes después de la escuela él venía a verla o ella iva al parque a encontrarse , un día la seguí y la vi , le reclame y me la lleve al dojo para que me explique porque no hiso eso y me mentía diciendo de que se iva al parque con unas amigas y que seguía viendo al muchacho a pesar de que hace 1 2 años le dije que no podía , ella ya tenía 8 años y me dijo que él era su amigo y que no lo dejaría y salió corriendo.

**Continuara… **

**Si lo se es un poco corto en verdad no e tenido tiempo .-. prometo que el viernes o el domingo subo nuevo cap :3 **


End file.
